Something Blue
by WonderingBubbles
Summary: The moment the world has been waiting for, Team Possible's wedding, but when Drakken has finally come up with the perfect way to stop Team Possible for good, an uninvited guest crashes the wedding. Definitely not what she had in mind for her something blue. [Complete].
1. Vows

Something Blue

By WonderingBubbles

* * *

**Prologue**

_June 7, 2012_

_My dear sweet KP,_

_You are one in a million. I always think to myself why this beautiful, wonderful, and awesome girl had fallen into my life. I thank God everyday for showing me the way to your heart. We have been through a lot together. From Pre-K to today, our wedding day, you have never left my side as a best friend. We have been on many missions together and saved the world countless of times and it's a life I would have never dreamed of happening and yet here we stand. You made my life a wonderful adventure and I want to keep the adventure alive._

_I making this vow to you because you have always been there for me, and now it's my turn. I vow to protect you, take care of you, and unconditionally love you no matter what. No matter what life has in store for us, I know Team POSSIBLE is UnSTOPPABLE. We can do anything together. KP, I love you with all my heart. To death do us part, I will always love you even if one day one of us is gone. You will always remain in my heart._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Rufus looked up at the vow Ron wrote and gave it two thumbs up. Ron smiled and put the naked mole rat into his pocket. He folded the letter and placed it into an envelope and kissed it. Only a few more hours until he is officially married to his one true love.

* * *

_June 7, 2012_

_Ron,_

_Today is the day I marry my best friend. You've been there for me in both the good and the bad times and I thank you with all my heart for all you've done for me though the years together. Today marks the next step in our lives and I still can't believe it myself. _

_You are more than just my best friend. You are also the love of my life, my partner, and my teacher. You have taught me to trust in myself and to never give up. You are also the best side-kick a heroine can ever have. I am your number one fan. _

_I declare my love for you with this Vow. Even though I can name a million wonderful things about you, it wouldn't be enough. You mean more to me than the words on this paper. You are the greatest gift I was blessed to receive. I do not know what life has in store for us after today but I have a feeling it's going to be wonderful. _

_I Love You,_

_Kim_

Kim closed the letter and held it to her heart. Only a few more hours before she declares her love to her beloved Ron and becomes Kimberly Ann Stoppable.


	2. Pre-Wedding Jitters

Something Blue

By WonderingBubbles

* * *

Today was the day. The day Kim and Ron will become Husband and Wife. Kim thought this day will never come. Kim couldn't sleep a wink the previous night. She had stayed up thinking about the wedding, the honeymoon, their first house, possible kids, possible kid names. She was too excited to sleep. She was running on maybe 4 hours of sleep.

Kim had to shower and be at the Hotel Leon by nine a.m. to get herself ready and do last minute check routines before making her way down the aisle. Ron wouldn't have to be there until 1 so she could walk freely around the hotel without worry of seeing Ron before the _I do's_. Hotel Leon was definitley not Kim's first choice to go because of rival issues with Camille but it was the nicest hotel in Middleton, near the beach where the reception was going to be held.

She and her mom were in Kim's sloth on their way to get everything finished and herself prepared before the guests arrived. Kim's wedding has been featured in every magazine she could think of. She has even been getting magazines from Europe and Asia about her and Ron's big day as well. Everyone wants an invite to Team Possible's Wedding. It was even going to be televised and another big cover story once Kim was married. This event was even bigger than the Royal Wedding.

Already arriving at the hotel, paparazzi were lined up to get a glimpse of Kim. Kim didn't realize she was indeed a celebrity. She has saved the world a time or two but she never considered herself a celebrity, just a girl doing what's right, no big. Kim wasn't as famous as a celebrity like Britina and MC Honey, who are constantly talked about, but she was a celebrity in her own right. She was the girl who can do anything.

"So do you have a plan getting us inside without the paparazzi ganging up on us" Ann Possible asked her daughter as she was about to turn into the parking lot of Hotel Leon.

"I was thinking of going stealth mode" Kim said then pushing a button on her dashboard. The car entered the parking lot then completely invisible. Ann kept her eye on the paparazzi as Kim drove by and none of them looked their way. Kim took the car around the back until the paparazzi were out of sight then pushing the same button to turn the car back to visible again.

"Wow, Wade really knows how to make your job easy" Ann said impressed.

"This was all the Tweebs." Kim pointed out.

"Remind me to raise their allowances." Ann said smiling.

* * *

James was waiting by the back ally of the hotel. Kim pulled up and smiled at her dad as she put the car in park. He looked as if he were going to burst into tears at any moment. Kim gave the keys to her dad and smiled at him again as she headed inside to get herself ready.

Ann turned to her husband as he got into the Sloth.

"I can't believe our Kimmie-Cub is getting married today." James said shedding some tears.

"I know dear, but she will always be our Kimmie. Plus, she is marrying a good loving man who wouldn't lay a finger on her if he wasn't approved by us first."

"Ron's a good man. Like a third son. I just wish we could go back in time. It seemed like yesterday she was a little girl in pre-school, begging me to play with her."

"Not to worry dear. Pretty soon there will be more children around the Possible household begging for you to play with them." Ann smiled.

"Please honey, I can't picture that now. One event at a time. Please and thank you."

* * *

Ron was pacing back and forth in his room. It was 5:30 p.m. and had finished taking the groom pictures and pictures with his groomsmen, Wade, Jim, Tim, and Felix. The guests had started to arrive and the seats were filling up fast. He had been very anxious the last couple of days. It was their big day and he didn't want to screw it up. He even made sure to wear a belt so he wouldn't lose his pants. He even brought extras if it did happen.

He had a feeling that something was going to go off-planned tonight. He was constantly thinking of Graduation where she was abducted by aliens. He definitely didn't want a repeat of that today. He wanted to deny the anxiousness as pre-wedding jitters but couldn't get Graduation out of his mind.

"Ron" Wade said.

"Yeah." Ron replied taking a deep breath.

"The photographer wants to do a picture of you and Kim."

"But we can't see each other until she walks down the aisle." Ron blurted. His anxiety was over the top now that his mouth had no control over how fast he was talking.

"It's a pre-wedding picture. You and Kim will be placed in these two rooms separately and you will just hold hands. You both won't see each other but when you get the photographs back it will look really cool. The photographer said he saw it on a website and wanted to try it."

"Oh" Ron sighed. "Tell him I'll be there in a minute"

"Are you okay?" Wade questioned. He put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "You look nervous"

"You can say that." Ron frowned turning to the mirror. Junior Prom started to play in his head. 'Great' he thought. 'Not another thing to worry about'.

"Aww" Rufus said coming out of Ron's pocket, hugging his side.

"Why are you nervous? You are marrying a wonderful girl. There is nothing to be nervous about."

"I know I shouldn't, but Graduation and Junior Prom keep replaying in my head. I have this worry feeling that we will not have a normal event for once. Not even on our wedding day." Ron stared down at the naked mole rat now on the dresser patting his hand for comfort. Ron stared back into the mirror at his appearance. Black tux, clean shave on his face, hair perfectly combed and parted. He felt good and would have been even better if he knew that nothing was going to go wrong tonight.

"Look, nothing is normal for you two. You have an adventurous life and sometimes things are going to go off-planned. Junior Prom and Graduation were just a few times things that didn't go your way but you need to stay positive. In 15 minutes you and Kim are going to be married and on a plane to your future life together. Not to mention what happens after a wedding." Wade hinted with his eyebrows going up and down.

"Shut-up" Ron nudged his elbow at him grinning.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." Wade said smiling then pulling his tie tighter around his neck.

Ron smiled then took a deep breath.

"Feeling better?" Wade asked.

Ron smiled thinking what Kim would say right now.

"So not the drama, Wade."

* * *

Hair, make-up, mani-pedi's, dress fittings, a million pictures, so many things to get the bride ready for her big day. The clock was purposely taking forever to make its way to the 6:00 mark. She just wanted to see Ron. She was getting pretty anxious because she doesn't like to be away from Ron when she has to. Sure in the past Ron has been on vacations and she missed him terribly but since they became a couple, it was kind of hard to be separated.

"A watched clock never moves"

Kim turned to her maid of honor. Monique was wearing a purple dress that sparkled and reached only to her kneecaps. Her bridesmaids Yori, along with Sarah, Courtney, and Jenna, and Jocelyn (her friends from College and cousin) were dressed in similar white dresses with the same color purple on the flower prints on the dress which also sparkled. Each were carrying a small bouquet of purple and white flowers. Hana, now 5 years old, was dressed in a white frilly flower girl dress with purple ruffles underneath her dress and purple flowers covering the outside. She twirled around the room to watch her dress poof whenever she stopped spinning.

"I really want to get started." Kim said sitting down in a nearby chair.

"What's the rush? These are the final moments of being a free woman."

"Monique?" Kim complained but with a grin on her face. She knew it was only a joke.

"Kidding. Kidding." Monique giggled. "But there is no rush on your wedding day. Enjoy it while you can. We're almost ready to start and the photographer wants a picture of you and Ron before the wedding starts." Monique said pulling Kim up. Kim brushed out the dress to prevent any wrinkles as she stood up. Kim's dress was pretty simple, strapless, lace covered the outside, ruffles on the bottom, nothing to fancy. Her vail went down to waist, with lacy flowers covering the vail. Monique was in love with the dress.

"But it's not tradition to see..." Kim started before being interrupted.

"It's a pre-wedding picture. No contact but with hands. Come on we have to get this picture done because Ron needs to be down the aisle." Monique motioned pulling Kim out the doorway.

"I see. But I can't help feeling that something is going to happen. Something bad."

"It's just pre-wedding jitters." Monique brushing the subject off. "Come on, it's your wedding. Get excited."

Kim giggled. "Okay, let's get moving"

* * *

A divider was set up so Ron and Kim wouldn't see each other as the entered the rooms. Once the photographer was happy where Ron and Kim were posing they removed the divider.

"Now stick out your hand and hold them together" the photographer said. He had a German accent and didn't speak english that well but Ron and Kim understood and did what they were told. A bunch of pictures were taken and the photographer thanked them and moved on to the next place he had to be. Kim didn't want to let go of his hand.

"KP" Ron said.

"Yes" Kim replied. The divider was being put back up so they couldn't just turn around to see each other.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

Kim sighed. "A little. Are you?"

Ron sighed as well. "Yeah, same here."

Kim paused for a moment. She wanted to comfort Ron like she always would when he felt nervous. "Everything is going to be fine. Nothing is going to go wrong. Soon I'm going to become your wife, Mrs. Ron Stoppable after all. This is our Happily Ever After."

Kim could tell that Ron was smiling. "I love you KP." Ron said.

The wedding planner rushed to Kim and Ron before Kim could respond. "Ok folks it's time to get started. Mr. Stoppable needs to be down at the end of the aisle now." Kim was put behind a closed door as Ron made his way into the ball room.

James came into the room with Kim and took a deep breath as he took a look at his beautiful daughter. Then shedding some more tears he took Kim into his arms.

"I love you Daddy." Kim said shedding a tear herself snuggling into her dad's chest where she always did when she hugged him.

"Ron is going to make you happy. I have full faith in him. He's a good man who treats you right. That's all a father ever hopes for."

"So...no more black hole threats?" Kim giggled.

James smiled. "No more after today.".

Suddenly, _Canon in D_ started to play. Kim opened the door and was escorted by her father to where she was supposed to stand. She watched as the bridesmaids escorted by the groomsmen were making their way down the aisle. Kim was getting both nervous and excited. She prayed to herself 'Please, let this be my perfect wedding day'. Then Hana walked down the aisle tossing flowers into the air then being followed by Kim's youngest cousin as he made his way down the aisle.

The door's shut for a moment. Giving everyone a chance to get into place before Kim and her father made their way down.

"Nervous yet." James asked clutching Kim's hand a little tighter.

"Major overload with nervous butterflies." Kim responded.

"Just follow my lead and you'll be fine."

Moments later, the music changed to Bridal Chorus from Lohengrin (He come the Bride).

Kim took a big breath and the door's opened.


	3. Wedding Crashers

Something Blue

By WonderingBubbles

* * *

The doors opened and Ron saw Kim. His chest tightened. He then lost control of his breathing. She literally took his breath away. She was an image of beauty. She smiled at him as her father led her down the aisle.

Kim turned to look at the guests. Every family member from both her and Ron's side was here along with most of their friend's from high school. Even a few people they've rescued and hitched a ride with a time or two were also here. Many celebrities were also invited, including MC Honey and Britina who were going to perform during Ron's and Kim's first dance and during some of the reception.

Kim turned to her right and saw Bonnie slightly smiling as she made her way down the aisle. She was escorted with Señor Senior Jr. "Don't choke." Bonnie teased. Kim smiled at her and whispered. "Not likely".

By the time they reached the end of the aisle, her father stopped, leaned in for a goodbye kiss and gave her to his future son-in-law. Kim smiled as she looked into Ron's eyes that sparkled as he looked at her. He was grinning madly. She brushed back her curled red hair behind her ears and she gave another small shy smile back.

The minister came up and pulled out his bible. Kim and Ron decided, since of different religious backgrounds, to keep a traditional wedding with a hint of jewish to it. The wedding will be performed traditionally while Ron's Rabi will read a few hebrew prayers and rituals, and during the reception they will do a few jewish dances as well.

"Welcome everyone." The minister greeted.

"Dearly Beloved: We are gathered here, in the presence of God and of this company, that Kimberly and Ronald may be united in holy matrimony. We are here to celebrate and share in the glorious act that God is about to perform - the act by which He converts their love for one another into the holy and sacred estate of marriage.

This relationship is an honorable and sacred one, established by our Creator for the welfare and happiness of mankind, and approved by the Apostle Paul as honorable among all men. It is designed to unite two sympathies and hopes into one; and it rests upon the mutual confidence and devotion of husband and wife.

May it be in extreme thoughtfulness and reverence, and in dependence upon divine guidance, that you enter now into this holy relationship."

We would like to start off with two bible verses tonight. One from Ron's Jewish background and one from Kim's Christian background. Rabi please start us off." The minister preached.

"Blessed art thou, O Lord our God, King of the universe, who hath created joy and gladness, bridegroom and bride, mirth and exultation, pleasure and delight, love and brotherhood, peace and friendship. May there soon be heard in the cities of Judah, and in the streets of Jerusalem, the voice of joy and gladness, the voice of the bridegroom and the voice of the bride, the jubilant voice of bridegrooms, and of youths from their feasts of song. Blessed art thou, O Lord, who gives the Bridegroom joy in his bride."

When the Rabi finished the minister continued. "My verse comes from Colossians Chapter 3 verses 12-17. Therefore, as God's chosen people, holy and dearly loved, clothe yourselves with compassion, kindness, humility, gentleness and patience. Bear with each other and forgive whatever grievances you may have against one another. Forgive as the Lord forgave you. And over all these virtues put on love, which binds them all together in perfect unity. Let the peace of Christ rule in your hearts, since as members of one body you were called to peace. And be thankful. Let the word of Christ dwell in you richly as you teach and admonish one another with all wisdom, and as you sing psalms, hymns and spiritual songs with gratitude in your hearts to God. And whatever you do, whether in word or deed, do it all in the name of the Lord Jesus, giving thanks to God the Father through him."

* * *

"My greatest plan ever Shego. I have finally found the solution of stopping Team Possible forever." Drakken ranted as they headed for Hotel Leon.

"Uh-huh, and you decided why to do this today?" Shego questioned with a sarcastic tone she's familiar of using. Especially around Drakken.

"Have you been keeping up on current events Shego." Drakken said with an evil grin. "Today is Kim Possible's wedding day. I still don't know what she see's in that bafoon of a side-kick"

"What...Today is the day...I wouldn't have guessed." She said throwing the magazine she was reading at him. It had Kim's Wedding story on the cover.

Drakken growled at her removing the magazine from his face. "Don't get snippy with me."

"Couldn't you have waited until next week."

"Why wait when we can do it now."

"Oh I don't know...IT'S HER WEDDING DAY!"

"That didn't stop the aliens from attacking at Graduation, did it Shego?"

"Maybe we should give her a break. Just for today."

"So you want Kim to have her moment today" Drakken asked then turning the hover car toward the hotel.

"No...I...I don't know."

"Or maybe you're turning good again."

Shego's fists started to glow. "What was that?" she demanded.

"Nothing...Nothing" Drakken begged for mercy. His voice went high pitched.

"Shego, my plan must take action tonight."

* * *

"Being assured that your love and your choice of each other as lifelong companions are in God's will and that you have your families' blessings. I now ask. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The minister asked.

"Her mother and I do." James stood up and announced.

"The apostle Paul compared the relationship between husband and wife to that between Christ and the church. Marriage is a decision of two individuals to share the same type of pure."

"Let us pray." Everyone bowed heads.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails...This kind of love enriches each part of life and marriage enriches love. Two lives, shared with this kind of love, can hold more fulfillment and happiness than either life alone."

The minister then turned to Ron. "Ron, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Kim, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?"

Ron held Kim's hand not taking off his eyes at the minister. "I am".

The minister then looked over at Kim. "Kim, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Ron, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?"

"I am" Kim replied squeezing Ron's hand.

The minister nodded. "It is now to exchange the marriage vows."

"Ron do you take Kim to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." he answered.

"Kim, do you take Ron to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love him, to honor and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to him in all things a good and faithful wife as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." she answered.

"Ron, please take Kim's hand and repeat after me." The minister instructed. Ron did as told and grabbed her hands.

"I, Ron, take thee, Kim, to be my wedded wife, To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. According to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my faith."

The minister now told Kim to repeat after him.

"I, Kim, take thee, Ron, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. According to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my faith."

The minister continued.

"Father in heaven, You ordained marriage for your children, and You gave us love. We present to You Ron and Kim, who come this day to be married. May the covenant of love they make be blessed with true devotion and spiritual commitment. We ask that You, God, will give them the ability to keep the covenant they have made. When selfishness shows itself, grant generosity; when mistrust is a temptation, give moral strength; when there is misunderstanding, give patience and gentleness; if suffering becomes a part of their lives, give them a strong faith and an abiding love. Amen."

The minister turned to the crowd. "It's time for the exchanging of the rings."

"It is marital custom to exchange rings as a symbol of love. As the rings have no end so your love should have no end. As the rings are made of gold symbolizing purity, so should your marriage have purity. As often as either of you see them, you will be reminded of this moment and the endless love you promised."

"Ron, what token to you give that you will perform your vows?" Wade hands him Kim's wedding ring.

"Kim, do you receive this ring in token of the same?"

"I do." Kim replied. Ron then placed the ring on her finger. He was nervous and his hand shook while placing the ring on her ring finger. Kim just gave him a kind smile.

"Ron please repeat after me." The minister asked.

"Kim, this ring I give to you in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love." Ron repeated.

The minister then turned back to Kim. "Kim, what token to you give that you will perform your vows?"

Monique hands Kim Ron's ring.

"Ron, do you receive this ring in token of the same?"

"I do" Ron said. His anxieties have finally calmed down. Maybe this might be a perfect wedding after all.

"Kim please repeat after me." The minister asked.

"Ron, this ring I give to you in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love." She repeated.

Suddenly Wade received an incoming message on Kim's website. He had it programmed the site into a mobile app that he can receive anywhere, even when he left his room. The message read. "Drakken is about to plan his biggest attempt yet to destroy Team Possible. Please warn them. They are 50 feet away. HURRY NOW!" The message read. No one signed a name.

"If anyone here has anything against the marriage of Kim and Ron please speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister announced.

Immediately Wade yelled. "Kim"

The whole room gasped. Kim and Ron turned to Wade.

"Wade?" They both questioned.

"No, its not what it looks like...It's Drakken...He is about to..."

_CRASH_! The hotel shook.

"-Is about to crash your wedding." He finished after crashing into the hotel ball room.

"You have got to me kidding me." Kim yelled in frustration.

"You see..." Ron yelled. "I knew something like this was going to happen."


	4. Captured

Something Blue

By WonderingBubbles

* * *

Everyone was rushing around trying to hide and take cover from Drakken and Shego. Well mostly Shego. Drakken quickly hovered over where Kim and Ron were standing.

"Kim Possible, and side-kick which name still escapes me."

"Eight years and you still can't remember my name" Ron complained looking up at Drakken.

"You're just not important enough I suppose." Drakken replied.

"Doesn't anyone remember the _Ron Factor_?" Ron questioned looking around. People were screaming and running out the room as fast as they could.

"Ron, not now." Kim barked while moving closer to him shielding him from any attacks Shego might throw at them.

"This is the day I pull of my ultimate plan. To stop Team Possible forever!" He said then adding an evil laugh.

"Not going to happen." Kim replied angrily. She turned to Wade and cued him. Wade then tossed her a ball and she threw it on the ground in front of Ron and herself. Smoke flew everywhere and they were both dressed in their mission gear.

"Neat trick. Kimmie learned some magic." Shego asked jumping off of Drakken's hover craft. Her hands started to glow up, ready to fight.

"One of the newest gadgets Wade hooked us up with. For easy quick changes" She quickly tossed the ball back to Wade and got in her battle-ready stance.

"It changes Kim and Ron's clothes as soon as the smoke hits them. Then the original outfit is sucked up and stored in here." Wade added tossing Kim's backpack filled with her mission gadgets.

"Still think your all that?"

"Oh I am all that." Kim replied waiting for Shego to attack.

TV cameras ran everywhere so they can get a shot of the upcoming battle. "This will be news for weeks." one of the TV crew members commented.

Shego threw a bolt of her green power at the TV crew and then threw a bolt at Kim. Tv cameras dodged and moved back to give them space. Kim quickly dodged Shego's attack and she started to fight back.

"Why are you here? You've been gone for four years and you decide to make a comeback on my WEDDING DAY! I thought you gave up evil." She said dodging attacks and using her cheerleading and kung-fu skills to fight back.

"Just a hiatus cupcake. And this wasn't my decision. You should talk to _Mr. Brilliant Plan_ over there." She said throwing another green bolt at her.

This one hit her and threw her down to the ground. She slid into some chairs where the guests had been sitting. She quickly got back up to attack.

* * *

Ron, now getting furious, ran towards Dr. Drakken. Ron started to attack him with his black belt experience in Tai Sheng Pek Kwar (Monkey Kung Fu)

Over the last four years of college, Ron was accepted full scholarship to the Yamanouchi School to train and study Monkey Kung fu to get complete control over his power while also majoring in Culinary Arts (his parents couldn't know about the ninja school) so Senesi passed it off as a cooking school. Same routine like with Hana's adoption.

"When did you step-up?" Drakken asked trying to fight back.

"College. Not the same hopeless annoying side-kick anymore, huh Drakken. Maybe _now_ you should start learning my name." He said then giving him a good kick in the stomach.

Drakken wheezed as he hit the wall of the ball room. "She-_*gasp*_-Shego!" Drakken gasped. "HELP! THE SIDE-KICK IS ATTACKING ME!"

"Wow, he really did step up?" Shego commented paused but still struggling to prevent Kim to punch her.

"You know it. It's pretty hot." Kim added while giving a flirty smile towards Ron.

"Ew, please spare me the details." Shego then punched Kim in the side and she fell down hard.

Ron quickly ran to help Kim. Drakken recovered his breath and pulled out a little ray gun and pointed it at the two.

"Time to say goodnight Kim Possible and...and..." Drakken threatened.

"RON!" Both Kim and Ron said in unison.

"...and Ron." Drakken shrugged.

The ray gun lit up a blue beam and hit the couple and they passed out.

* * *

Kim woke up groggy and tired. The ray gun must have been some kind of knock-out gun. She couldn't see very well through the green containment glass cell she was put in, but she knew she was in Drakken's lab.

She looked down at herself. All weapons including her Kimmunicator watch have been removed from her person. Nothing to fight with or to use to get out of the cell.

She looked out of the glass and saw Drakken doing work on his computer. Shego was sitting in a chair across the lab reading one of the magazines where Kim and Ron's wedding was featured in.

Then it hit Kim. Where was Ron? She looked around her cell and he wasn't in there. She heard a faint "KP" to the left of her and he was in another green cell next to her.

"RON!" Kim exclaimed headed to the glass where she was closest to him. "I'm so glad you're not hurt."

"Same here." He said in a groggy voice. He must of just woke up.

His eyes never left hers and she smiled. It comforted her that he was right beside her and safe.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Ron asked. "Do you have any weapons to bust us out of here?"

Kim shook her head. "My weapons are gone. Even the Kimmunicator."

"Shego, they're awake." Drakken announced looking away from his mega computer screen.

"Thank you captain obvious." Shego replied not looking up from her magazine.

Drakken frowned at her then turned to Kim and Ron. "My plan to stop you completely is almost finished."

"And how are you going to stop us for good?" Kim questioned.

"Curious myself." Shego put the magazine down. "You never told me what your plan was." Shego got up then walked over to where Drakken was standing.

"Ok let's review." Drakken said then getting a presentation board to show slides of his evil plan.

"First, capture Kim Possible and...and..Jon, is it."

"Oh, Come on. You're doing that on purpose." Ron complained waving his arms in frustration.

"Second, put them in containment cells without any of their weapons or contact with the computer genius." He showed the next slide.

"Alright, continue." Kim said waiting for the bad part.

"And last, keep them in there, FOREVER! HAHAHAHA." Finally Drakken finished with his last slide.

"WHAT!" Kim and Ron both yelled in unison.

"THAT WAS YOUR PLAN! ALL YOU DID WAS KIDNAP ME AND RON! YOU DIDN'T STOP US AT ALL! WHAT AN IDIOTIC STUPID PLAN!" Kim exploded.

"That's not very nice. I thought long and hard about this plan. Plus, you can't get out and fight me, so in reality, I finally stopped Team Possible." Drakken cheered.

Kim was now furious. Of all days he could of come up with this stupid plan, he decides to do it today. Kim was in a rage of mixed emotions. It was worse than when she had the moodulator on her.

Instead of getting aggressive and angry Kim just broke down in tears. She hugged her knees sitting down in the cell and sobbed.

"You went to all that trouble just to capture her! That was your _brilliant plan_. You could have waited until next week. Not on her wedding day!" Shego yelled.

"So you _are_ turning good again, aren't you Shego." Drakken laughed.

"I'm just saying as a girl myself that even on my wedding day, evil or not, I would not want to go through what you made Miss Priss go through."

"Kim don't cry." Ron tried to comfort. Rufus popped out of his pocket and crawled onto Ron's shoulder.

"Wait, she's crying. Why is she crying?" Drakken questioned. He turned to Ron who didn't understand either. "Shego?" He asked.

"You ruined her wedding day you baboon! This was probably too low for you. She saved your life and you go and ruin her wedding" Shego yelled frustrated. She then started throwing her green bolts at him.

"Shego! Stop it! Shego please have mercy." Drakken begged.

* * *

"KP, don't cry. Is it about the wedding? We can always do it over."

"I wanted today to be perfect. I've dragged you into so many situations where we have to drop what we're doing to go save the world. I just wanted to have one event to be perfect without any interruptions and I wanted that to be our Wedding day." She kept sobbing into her knees. Her make-up was starting to run. "You are so precious to me. I may have not expressed my feelings enough for you but you have always been there for me. You mean so much to me. I wanted a perfect happily ever after with you and now it's been ruined."

Ron then thought what Wade had told him earlier. _"Nothing is normal for you two. You live an adventurous life and things are going to go off planned."_

"Kim, I don't care that our wedding is ruined. I don't care if we haven't had a normal life. None of that matters to me. _You_ are my happy ever after. Our life isn't perfect, but I wouldn't trade it for all the Naco's in the world. I will follow you wherever you want or need to go and will always be there for you. Just say the word and I'll do it. I'll be it." Kim looked up from her knees and into the next cell at her fiance's face.

"I will protect you. We have to admit to ourselves that we do live an adventurous life and things are not going to turn out the way we want them to." Kim wiped her eyes and stood up in her cell. "They say marriage is the start of a brand new adventure and we have been on many adventures together but I believe that this next adventure is going to be beautiful. So when we break out of here, I can't wait to start my next great adventure with you." Ron finished.

Kim smiled at him then giving a small giggle. "I wish I could kiss you right now."

"I wish I could kiss you right now too."

"I love you." Kim said smiling and wiping some more tears from her eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Please Shego, have mercy." Drakken begged hiding under a table. Suddenly Shego's power stopped glowing. Ron and Kim turned to the fight that had suddenly stopped.

"Fine, I'll be mercyful, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't give you any." She said pointing at Kim.

"What do you mean by-" Drakken started and Shego pressed the release button on Kim and Ron's containment cells.


	5. Our Great New Adventure

Something Blue

By Wondering Bubbles.

* * *

Kim and Ron quickly exited there containment cells. Drakken was in a state of panic. What was Kim going to do to him? She walked up to him slowly. She knew exactly what she was planning for her revenge.

"Dude, you are so going to get it. You should never anger the bride on her wedding day." Ron said in a smug voice.

"Very true. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Shego added. (**A/N: The proverb means girls who are angry are dangerous.) **

"What does that mean?" Drakken asked frightened. It didn't sound like women were like a field of flowers. "What is she planning to do? SHEGO HELP!" Drakken pleaded.

"Sorry Drakken, No can do. But if I were you I would take cover."

"What? Why?" he answered ducking for cover.

"Because here comes the Bride!" Shego grinned.

* * *

Kim pressed the lock button on the containment unit she was in and it closed. Drakken was covered in bruises and had a black eye. She didn't cause him too much pain but she decided to lock Drakken up in the containment unit for a week to teach him not to mess with Kim Possible.

Kim then turned to Ron and ran to give him a hug. "Let's start this wedding over, shall we?" Kim asked.

"Ah Boo-yah!" Ron agreed with a flirty smile.

Kim turned to Shego. She stood by the door of the lair showing them out.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but...Thank you Shego"

"Listen Kimmie, this was a one time thing. We'll just call it even." Shego said pushing the open door to the lair.

"Even?" Kim questioned.

"For letting me stay with you when Electronique turned me good _and_ for stopping the aliens a while back. Unlike Drakken I can thank a person for saving my life. But just this once okay. This now makes us even." Shego explained getting up in Kim's face that she was serious.

"See, you are a little good." Kim smiled.

"Don't push it sweet heart." Shego said sitting down in her lawn chair picking up her magazine.

"You...you can come to the wedding if you want." Kim added shyly. She felt it was the least she could do for releasing her.

"That's ok Kimmie. I'll see it on TV all week and in every magazine."

Kim smiled. "Don't let Drakken out for a week. Got it."

"I was planning on not letting him out at all." Shego replied with a sly smile.

"Shego. You have to let me out. What about bathroom breaks?" Drakken cried.

"We'll see Drewbee."

"Don't call me that." Drakken yelled.

Shego took out her phone. She went to her email to the outbox. She clicked the most recent message she sent. **"****_Drakken is about to plan his biggest attempt yet to destroy Team Possible. Please warn them. They are 50 feet away. HURRY NOW!" _**It read. She read it one last time and then deleted the message.

* * *

The ride home was silent. Kim didn't know how she was going to face the crowd when she and Ron got home. Drakken crashed their wedding and were kidnapped on international television.

"So what are we going to do when we get home?" Ron asked stretching from where he was sitting. He looked pretty comfortable. Wade hooked the couple a private jet for their return.

"I guess we need to come up with a solution. What we should we do?" She asked back. She didn't have a clue. Things like this don't happen to people often.

"Well, I feel we should finish where we left off as soon as we get home. Start with the I do's and finish the wedding." He looked outside and it was almost morning.

"But where are we going to hold it. The hotel ball room was smashed and it could take weeks before it's repaired. Kim looked outside her window at the sunrise.

"The reception was outside on the beach right?" Ron said.

"Riiiight?" Kim questioned but catching on.

"Let's just have it out there."

"Oh how romantic. I love that idea." Kim announced.

"Great. Let's call everybody so they can meet back there tonight" Ron said dialing numbers on his cell phone.

* * *

Kim was standing in her tent waiting for the clock to once again strike 6:00pm. Only a matter of seconds before the do-over wedding. Suddenly her favorite person entered her tent.

"Second time's the charm." Ron said standing outside Kim's tent on the beach. This time Ron was going to escort Kim down the aisle. Kim was doing last minute checks are herself before facing everyone again down the aisle.

Once they arrived home everyone went in full swing. Wedding planners, TV crew members, and designers buzzed all over the place the last 7 hours making the beach wedding possible.

"Hopefully, no more interruptions." Kim smiled wrapping her arms around her fiancee's neck.

They both stared into each others eyes for a moment and Ron was about to lean in for a kiss. Kim put her index finger to his lips.

"Let's wait until we're married." She said in a flirty smile.

The wedding march started to play and Kim and Ron linked arms. The sun was setting and the make-shift wedding looking perfect. They made their way down the aisle to continue where the wedding had left off.

* * *

"Let's try this again, shall we?" The minister joked. Kim, Ron, and the guests all chuckled.

"Let's begin with a prayer" The minister began.

"O God, our Heavenly Creator, the fountain of all life and love in heaven and on earth, we ask your blessing upon these solemn vows of love and duty which Ron and Kim have here assumed. Give them a deep and abiding sense of their dependence upon you that they may continually look to you for help and direction. Quicken in their hearts that supreme love to you, which alone can make their love for each other pure, unselfish and abiding. May the burdens and trials which they must mutually bear draw them ever nearer to you and to each other. May they be truly grateful for the precious blessings which are the fruits of this holy relation. Make them ever thoughtful and gentle, patient and forbearing, regardful of each other's feelings and opinions, and lenient to each other's infirmities. In all the experiences of life, give them one heart, one mind and one way. Amen."

"Now Ron and Kim would like to declare their love to each other by reading their vows aloud to one another" The minister preached. "Ron, please begin."

Ron pulled out his vow from yesterday and gave it to Kim to read aloud.

_"My dear sweet KP,_

_You are one in a million. I always think to myself why this beautiful, wonderful, and awesome girl had fallen into my life. I thank God everyday for showing me the way to your heart. We have been through a lot together. From Pre-K to today, our wedding day, you have never left my side as a best friend. We have been on many missions together and saved the world countless of times and it's a life I would have never dreamed of happening and yet here we stand. You made my life a wonderful adventure and I want to keep the adventure alive._

_I making this vow to you because you have always been there for me, and now it's my turn. I vow to protect you, take care of you, and unconditionally love you no matter what. No matter what life has in store for us, I know Team POSSIBLE is UnSTOPPABLE. We can do anything together. KP, I love you with all my heart. To death do us part, I will always love you even if one day one of us is gone. You will always remain in my heart._

_Love,_

_Ron"_

The guests aww'd in unison after Kim finished. Tears were still running down her face after she finished reading Ron's vow.

Monique then handed Kim Ron's vow and she handed it to him to read aloud.

_"Ron,_

_Today is the day I marry my best friend. You've been there for me in both the good and the bad times and I thank you with all my heart for all you've done for me__ though the years together_. Today marks the next step in our lives and I still can't believe it myself. 

_You are more than just my best friend. You are also the love of my life, my partner, and my teacher. You have taught me to trust in myself and to never give up. You are also the best side-kick a heroine can ever have. I am your number one fan. _

_I declare my love for you with this Vow. Even though I can name a million wonderful things about you, it wouldn't be enough. You mean more to me than the words on this paper. You are the greatest gift I was blessed to receive. I do not know what life has in store for us after today but I have a feeling it's going to be wonderful. _

_I Love You,_

_Kim"_

Ron's smile beamed brighter than any smile he's ever given her.

"Sorry my vow wasn't very good." Kim blushed.

"No it's perfect." Ron gleamed. The crowd aww'd again.

The minister continued. "What therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Forasmuch as Ron and Kim have consented together in holy matrimony, and have witnessed the same before God and this company and have pledged their love and loyalty to each other, and have declared the same by the joining and the giving of rings, I, therefore, by the authority of the state, pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ."

"You may now kiss the bride." the minister announced.

Ron couldn't have pulled Kim closer to him faster. He gave her a kiss and then dipped her down for a deeper kiss and the audience cheered.

"I would proudly like present, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Stoppable." The minister announced and the cheering and clapping grew louder.

Kim and Ron shyly smiled at everyone and quickly made their way back up the aisle.

Kim then turned to Ron back in the tent where they were minutes ago. "Our great new adventure has just begun."


	6. It's a Small World

Something Blue

By WonderingBubbles

It's a Small World

Epilogue

* * *

The rest of the night went beautifully. Both Kim and Ron had a blast at the reception and were ready to head off to their honeymoon. Ron had went out of his way to make sure Kim would not find out where the honeymoon was located. Every little detail was top secret. He was dying for Kim to know the location but her reaction when they get there will be even better.

Kim, on the other hand, was annoyed. She always knew a way to make Ron spill the beans. Every plan she's used in the past has failed. She always knew how to obtain information but this mission was too hard to crack. She couldn't figure out how Ron, who cannot keep a secret to save his life, was able to keep this secret from her. Even Wade wouldn't tell her or look up any information. It was Ron's decision and she would just have to find out when they get there. But Kim wasn't giving up. She will figure out where they were going before they arrived.

"Is it somewhere tropical?" Kim asked. She decided to play the 20 question game but it was more of the 1,000 question game if you asked Ron. They were on their way to the airport. Wade even hooked them up with a private jet.

"Maybe." Ron answered. His answers were mostly "Maybe" or "I guess you can say that". He avoided "Yes" and "No" for his own sake. He could accidentally give away too much and then the surprise would be ruined.

"Hawaii, the Bahamas. No wait, I know, it's a cruise to Mexico."

"I don't know. You'll just have to wait and see." Ron liked the fact he knew some secret information that she couldn't know.

"This isn't fair. I have a right to know. This is my honeymoon too. I want to go somewhere I haven't been before." Kim was getting upset. She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms.

"I know. And I can say we haven't been to this place before." They finally turned into the airport.

"So it is the Bahama's, isn't it?"

"No it's not. Keep trying."

* * *

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. Are you ready to set off?" the captain of the plane greeted.

"Yes Captain Stewart." Ron answered shaking his hand then sitting down in a leather seat.

"Captain. Can you tell me where we are landing?" Kim asked quietly so Ron couldn't hear.

"I can't tell you Mrs. Stoppable. I've been briefed that you are not allowed to know the location until we arrive." the captain apologized.

"You got to him too. Shouldn't this be some kind of procedure that the people on the plane should know where they're going. In case they got on the wrong flight."

"Just give it up KP. Captain Stewart and I both know where we are going and I'm not telling you until we arrive. Just sit down and relax. We'll be there in a few hours." Ron got comfortable in his chair.

"Oh cool, there is even a leg rest." Ron got excited.

* * *

After a 2 hour flight they finally arrived at their destination. Ron had covered Kim's eyes with a blindfold and put ear plugs in her ears. This was humiliating for Kim. She had no idea where she was and she knew people were staring at her.

After an hour of being in the dark being led through the airport, to a taxi cab, and the 30 minute drive over to their destination, Ron took out Kim's ear plugs.

"Follow me." Ron said grabbing her hand and leading her to the front gate.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked.

"Yes...please let me take this off. You win." Kim admitted defeat letting go of Ron's hand.

"You can take it off."

Kim quickly threw the blindfold off and gasped. She was so excited. This was going to be a magical honeymoon at Disney World.


	7. A Note from the Author

Author Notes for Something Blue

Hi everyone. Thank you once again for all the nice comments about my story. It makes me feel really good inside that you all think my story is good. I am making this authors note to explain some confusion for some of the story. I really appreciate the feedback so I can improve my stories in the future. So lets get some things straight.

First off, It has been four years since I wrote a story. This is not my best work. I have written better and coming back from a four year hiatus can be difficult for anyone who hasn't been constantly updating and improving their stories. Writing is not my forte. I lose inspiration for stories so quickly that being an author full time would not suit me. So throughout this story I lost inspiration (See chapter 5 & 6). I apologize to the few who wanted more to read but my mind could not put in words those parts you wanted to read. I really wanted to make this story like you were watching an episode of Kim Possible on TV. Yes there are episodes that don't show you everything and jump from place to place to save time so basically that is what I was doing. Plus, I lost inspiration and couldn't come up with anything.

Second, This story is rated K+ which means that it's written for everyone over the age of 8. I know people wanted to read the honeymoon scene but not in this story. Maybe I'll write a honeymoon oneshot but don't count on it coming out any time soon. A story like that may take months to complete. But thank you for the idea. It's worth considering.

Third, The honeymoon location. As some of you may know the Kim Possible attraction at Epcot has been removed. They have replaced it with an Agent P attraction from Phineas and Ferb. I wanted the honeymoon be in memory of the loss of the attraction. I also chose Disney World because well, ahem, hello, Kim Possible is a Disney show. It only makes sense to send them to Disney World. Plus, I saw a fan art picture of Kim and Ron spending their honeymoon at Disney World so I thought it was a perfect place to send them.

Fourth, I noticed there were lots of positive feedback for Ron's Vow, which I'm glad to hear. I'm a lot like Ron, goofy, friendly, caring type so his vow was no problem to write, but I'm sorry that Kim's vow wasn't as good as Ron's. Kim's Vow was a little hard to write and I debated on changing the Vow before publishing this story but I couldn't come up with anything else so I went for it. I'm sad that there weren't any positive feedback for her vow and I had to go back and re-write it. I'm so OCD about some things. So I updated Kim's Vow. I really wanted Kim to express her true feelings for Ron but I didn't do a very good job. So please read her updated Vow in chapter one or five, which ever you like

Anyways I hope I covered everything. I have a few ideas for more stories so I'll get to them this week. I might have a new story up by next week. Take care everyone.


End file.
